Many vehicles include cup holders for the driver and/or passengers to place beverages. However, in certain situations improved cup holders may be desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved cup holders and/or associated systems for vehicles to place beverages. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.